Problem: The sum of $2$ consecutive odd numbers is $76$. What is the first number in this sequence?
Solution: Call the first number in the sequence $x$ The next odd number in the sequence is $x + 2$ The sum of the $2$ consecutive odd numbers is: $x+ (x + 2) = 76$ $2x + 2= 76$ $2x = 74$ $x = 37$ Thus, the first number is $37$.